


summer sun, something's begun

by wonsteapot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsteapot/pseuds/wonsteapot
Summary: Wonwoo's more than a bit annoyed with Soonyoung for dragging him out into the sweltering heat in the middle of an overcrowded beach, when he’d been more than happy to relax in bed with a nice book.But maybe Soonyoung could change his mind.





	summer sun, something's begun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SSFF 2018. Title taken from the brilliant Grease soundtrack - 'Summer Nights'.

There are people everywhere. 

Filling out the beach chairs, laid out in skimpy beach wear, their sole purpose to bake slowly under the unrelenting glare of the sun. Others, huddled under the cooling shade of the beach umbrellas scattered across the expanse of Haeundae Beach. An enthusiastic bunch are also bobbing along with the waves in the water, shrieking in delight while splashing each other. 

It makes Wonwoo feel a bit agoraphobic, and he’s already thinking of ways to excuse himself from their outing and head back to the hostel. 

He and his friends have managed to secure a small spot between two families, only a few feet away from the waves lapping up on the beach. And they are perfectly placed to watch the sandcastle building competition happening to their left, which Junhui had squealed excitedly about before scurrying over to join the rowdy gaggle of kids (all of whom look a few years away from puberty) to build his very own sandcastle. He drags a rather exasperated Minghao along with him, who shoots Soonyoung a dirty look when he whistles rather suggestively after them. 

With a roll of his eyes, Wonwoo purposefully bumps into Soonyoung under the guise of spreading a beach towel across the sand next to his. 

The other boy faceplants into the sand, straightening up almost immediately, sputtering in outrage. “Yah! Watch yourself!”

“Oops, sorry,” says Wonwoo, without even a hint of remorse in his voice. 

Let’s just say, he’s more than a bit annoyed with Soonyoung for dragging him out into this sweltering heat in the middle of an overcrowded beach, when he’d been more than happy to relax in bed with a nice book. 

When he’d agreed to tag along with his friends to Busan for their summer break, he’d envisioned lazy days spent sipping coffee at the local café while people-watching to his heart’s content, sleeping in past noon before immersing himself in League of Legends well into the early hours of the morning, catching up on all the books he’d planned to read since last year but didn’t have the chance to in between piles of coursework and end-of-year exams – but no, apparently the purpose of summer break was to sunbathe until you resembled a boiled lobster, get sand stuck in crevices where it had no business getting into, scarf down ice-cream until your teeth fell out, and swallow a gallon-load of seawater while attempting the breaststroke. 

At least, that’s what Soonyoung’s trying to do, with Junhui’s approval and Minghao’s reluctant support. Jihoon had managed to escape the madness, lucky bastard, with the excuse of important family commitments now that they are on Busan soil. 

Trying his best to tune out the shrieks and shouts bombarding him from every angle, Wonwoo takes out the brand-new copy of _The Hobbit_ he’d purchased from the small bookstore by their hostel only two days ago. So far, he’s only been able to read half of chapter one, thanks to Soonyoung insisting on chattering his ear off every single time he sits down to read. He suspects his friend is doing it on purpose, just to get on his nerves. 

And sure enough, he’s barely read a page when a finger pokes him on the cheek. 

“What?”

Soonyoung pouts at him. “Please,” he says, offering Wonwoo a bottle of sunblock.

When Wonwoo raises an eyebrow, he wiggles over to lie on his stomach on the beach towel. He shoots a cheeky grin at Wonwoo over his shoulder when he sighs exasperatedly. 

“I’ll buy you an ice lolly after,” says Soonyoung, eyes pleading. 

“And I get to stay in tomorrow,” insists Wonwoo. “No buts,” he says when Soonyoung opens his mouth, no doubt to argue. 

“Fine, I’ll leave you alone tomorrow,” Soonyoung agrees reluctantly. “But _only_ tomorrow.”

Grumbling to himself, Wonwoo moves to straddle his friend’s back when he lies down, squeezing a line of sunblock across his shoulders. Soonyoung’s skin is warm to the touch, already reddening under the sun. When he spreads the slightly cooler lotion down his shoulder blades, Soonyoung makes a small noise of approval, turning his head to rest his cheek on folded arms, a pleased little smile playing at the corner of his lips. It’s one of those rare times when the other’s quiet, and Wonwoo finds himself almost missing the inane chatter.

The lull in the conversation and the repetitiveness of rubbing lotion onto Soonyoung’s back has him sinking into a bit of a daze, hands kneading into hard muscle, watching the way they shift whenever Soonyoung adjusts his position. Wonwoo shifts further along the other’s torso and moves his hands down until he’s working on the small of his back. Soonyoung’s skin is very soft and smooth, and rather flawless over the narrow tapering of his waist, and Wonwoo perhaps spends a bit longer than necessary on the area. 

Mindlessly, he pushes his thumbs into the divots just above the curve of Soonyoung’s ass, and jerks back in surprise when his friend suddenly moans, the sound loud enough to catch his attention over the racket the family next to them is making. 

“What the hell?”

“Sorry, you caught me by surprise,” says Soonyoung, looking a bit sheepish. “I guess that must be one of my sweet spots.”

Wonwoo’s never moved so fast in his life when he scrambles off where he’d been perching on the other’s butt. “I-I did n-not need to know that,” he stutters, face flushing a deep red as a thousand different images flood his mind – of Soonyoung moaning and squirming and whimpering as hands caress and press into his ‘sweet spot’. 

There are certain things one did not need to know about their childhood friend, and knowledge about their ‘sweet spots’ is definitely among them. 

Although, this is not the first time he’s had inappropriate thoughts about Soonyoung. It’s been happening more and more recently, much to his mortification, ever since he’d seen him perform at their departmental spring showcase. Honestly, had it _really_ been necessary for Soonyoung to grind against the floor so many times in just under three minutes while wearing skintight leather? 

That’s an image he’ll never rid of himself.

After weeks of agonizing over it, he’d finally managed to convince himself that it was just a weird phase. 

But perhaps he’d been a bit too optimistic. 

“Sorry,” Soonyoung mutters once again, now looking a smidge flustered. “Oh, and thanks.”

Wonwoo shrugs dismissively, burying his nose once again in his book. 

After a few minutes, he spies some movement from the corner of his eye, and when he looks over, Soonyoung is getting to his feet, brushing sand off his swim shorts. 

“I’ll be back in a few,” is the only explanation Wonwoo receives before his friend jogs off towards the food carts dotted along the perimeter of the beach. 

He’s well and truly immersed in the adventures of Bilbo and the dwarves when a body collapses against him, jostling him roughly and knocking his glasses askew. Annoyed, he opens his mouth for a curt telling-off when Soonyoung shoves an ice lolly into his mouth. 

“There you go, as promised,” Soonyoung says, grinning widely while Wonwoo nearly chokes on the stick. 

Coughing slightly, Wonwoo slaps his friend upside the head, glaring all the while. “Choking me is not the way to express your gratitude, you moron.”

“Oh, shush, you big baby,” says Soonyoung with a roll of his eyes. “Just enjoy the refreshing coolness and chill out.”

And then he turns his attention to the red ice lolly in his hand and proceeds to literally molest it with his tongue, licking the length of it several times before closing his lips around the tip, slurping loudly with his cheeks sucked in and eyes closed in enjoyment. With a small sigh of satisfaction, he pops it out of his mouth and then licks his lips once, twice. Humming softly, he tilts his head from side to side, eyeing the cold treat dripping down his fingers, as if contemplating how best to finish it off, and then catches a few drops slowly moving down his arm with his tongue. 

Wonwoo watches with a quiet fascination, his own lolly sadly melting in his hand, as Soonyoung suddenly swallows the entire length of the ice lolly before dragging it _slowly_ out of his mouth, all the while making obscene noises. When he gives the tip a few kitten licks, before swallowing the whole thing again with a quiet moan, Wonwoo feels his dick twitch in a desperate show of interest. 

Before he could even think on what he’s doing, he’s reached over and plucked the blasted thing out of his friend’s grip, throwing it into the sand hurriedly. 

“What the heck are you _doing_?” Soonyoung demands, glaring daggers at him. 

“There are children on this beach,” hisses Wonwoo, casting an eye around to see if anyone had been privy to that rather unholy demonstration by his friend. “You can’t just go around _fellating_ stuff in public!”

Soonyoung gives him an affronted look. “I was not fellating the lolly.”

“Sure looked like it from where I’m sitting.”

“Just because your mind is always in the gutter–“

“You were deep-throating the fucking thing!” Wonwoo snaps loudly, face turning a bright red when the lady feeding a toddler on the neighbouring towel shoots them a disapproving frown. 

Soonyoung snickers. “I think you’re making more of a scene than I am.”

“I hate you,” he scowls, but his eyes betray him when they linger on his friend’s lips, stained pink from the ice lolly. 

Soonyoung licks his lips slowly, then clears his throat, and Wonwoo hastily tears his eyes away. When he looks up, Soonyoung’s watching him with an odd expression. Once their eyes meet, his lips spread into a knowing smirk, and Wonwoo suddenly feels very, _very_ exposed. 

“If you say so,” Soonyoung finally murmurs, leaning into his personal space, so close that Wonwoo can almost count each individual eyelash and feel his warm breath brush against his lips. 

He momentarily forgets how to breathe, going cross-eyed as he tracks the way Soonyoung’s lips are hovering only centimetres away from his, and yet, he is still moving closer. Instinct taking over, his eyes slip closed and he tilts his head just slightly to the side, even leaning in a bit in anticipation, heart thudding restlessly in his chest. But then Soonyoung changes his trajectory, lips hovering over his ear instead. 

“I’ll take yours then,” he drawls, voice octaves lower and Wonwoo feels an involuntary shudder run down his spine, somewhat confused until Soonyoung snatches the melting lolly from his hand. 

He winks raunchily at Wonwoo, before popping it into his mouth and sauntering off to join the others. 

Wonwoo gapes after him, suddenly feeling incredibly thirsty and if he's honest with himself, a bit horny. 

It seems his attraction to Soonyoung is definitely _not_ a phase.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
